Why Sleepovers Are For Girls!
by I'm NO Angel haha
Summary: Have you ever wondered why boys don't have sleepovers? you know, have pillow fights, play truth or dare, watch romance movies and cry about it afterwards. let's say... It's just NOT for them. AU
1. I Can't Believe I'm Having A Sleepover

**A/n: I was just watching this movie and some bunch of girls were having a sleepover and then it hit me, why don't boys have sleepovers? There must be some strange reason right?**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother right?**

_**I Can't Believe I'm Having a Sleepover**_

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Ahhhh I can't wait!' screamed Ino on the top of her lungs. 'I can't wait!'

'Neither can I!' echoed Sakura. 'But party starts at 7.'

'Isn't that a little too early?'

'Yeah. I know. Mom said we can't stay up too late… Something about the neighbours being old or something like that.'

'Oh.'

'But...'

They both looked at each other, eyes sparkling with excitement.

'It's still gonna be the greatest sleepover party ever!' They screamed in unison, jumping up and down, each had their hand locked in the others.

Eww.

I looked away from the sight of the two girls, hoping that the rising headache would vanish too.

'What's up with girls and their stupid sleepovers anyway?' I asked myself.

'I don't know Sasuke, but they look pretty happy to me.'

'I don't remember saying anything to you dobe.'

'You don't have to teme, your face practically screams misery.'

'Hn.'

'Come on. You know I'm telling the truth here.'

'So am I when I say you're a complete idiot.'

He pouted and then smiled, which caused me to raise right my brow in questioning.

'You know what's really surprising?' He said.

'What?' I asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

'That a guy like you; you know with all the girls around; finds the time to be unhappy.'

'Naruto. You do know that there is more to life than chasing after girls' skirts right?'

'Yea, but you have the opportunity, so why not take it?'

'No thanks.'

'But they are practically gawking over your awesomeness.'

He did have a point, but did he just admit that I was awesome?

'So you do admit that I'm awesome then?' I asked with a smirk.

'Ah… no way in hell I would!' he shouted, embarrassment written all over his face.

I chuckled. His stupidity never fails to amuse me.

'Haha!'

'What is it?' I looked at him.

'Dude. You should see your face!' he laughed. 'You look like crap.'

'Well I'm glad my misery makes you happy.'

'Ahha! So you admit to being miserable.'

'Whatever dobe.'

'There must be someway to make you happy Sasuke.'

'I'm fine and I don't need your h…' I started but was rudely interrupted by two familiar screaming girls.

'It's going to be great!'

We both looked over to them and back again. Why won't they just shut up?

'Naru…'

'Dude are you thinking what I'm thinking?' he asked, while eye-ing Sakura and Ino mischievously. Something in the back of my head told me that could not be a good sign.

'Does it involves you being accidentally pushed over a cliff by an anonymous person?'

'No!' he glared.

Don't get me wrong. I'm no a bad person. Naruto was my best friend, but he did a lot of things that made me want to end him. Things including…

'You need a sleepover party!'

Yeah. Things like that.

I looked at him with an arched brow. He was indeed the stupidest person in the world.

'I know I'm gonna regret asking you this, but what about this situation makes you think that I need a sleepover party? I asked keeping my cool.

'Well. You're sad…'

'And so..?'

'The sleepover made them happy…'

I looked at him to continue.

'So you should have one.'

'Hell no, Naruto!'

'Why not Sasuke. It will be fun!'

'Naruto. Have you ever been to a sleepover party? Have you ever heard of any normal 12 year old boys having sleepovers?

'No… but'

'You do know why that is right? That's because sleepovers are for girls!' I shouted. So much for keeping my cool. After a few moments of awkward silence, Naruto spoke up.

'So, why are sleepovers only for girls again?'

'I don't know. They just…'

'They just are Naruto!' shouted Sakura and Ino, who were now standing next to me with their hands on their hips. I looked up at them from my desk, rather annoyed with their presence.

'Why are you guys here?' Naruto asked them.

'Well, we were passing by and we overheard that you guys were going to have a sleepover party…' stated Sakura.

'Overheard?' I questioned.

'Okay… so maybe we were ease-dropping... a little.' Added Ino.

'Hn.' I smirked. 'And?'

'We just came to tell you don't even think of it, because you guys would just ruin the entire concept of sleepovers.'

'I bet _**us **_guys could have the greatest sleepover party ever known to man!'

'_**Us?'**_ I asked. When did it become us?

The girls exchanged looks and then laughed.

'You wanna bet on it?' Naruto asked

'Wait, Naru…' I tried to explain.

'You guys will do everything that girls do at sleepovers and see how long you will last...'

'And.' Added Naruto. 'It will be better than any stupid sleepover you_ girls_ ever had!'

'Bet.'

'Bet.'

They glared at each other for awhile and then Sakura pulled back next to Ino.

'This ought to be fun.' Ino said with a smile and then they turned, flipped their hair and walked away.

Naruto then looked to me with a cheesy smile spread across his face. _This can't be good_.

'There is no fucking way I'm having a sleepover party!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'I can't believe I'm having a sleepover party.'

'Yeah. Who knew that Itachi could be so compliant?' Naruto said standing at my front door.

'Yeah. Who knew?' I said, while mentally questioning what little knowledge I had of my elder brother.

'Naruto.' I said during the walk to my room. 'I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm actually glad you're here. Lee was the first to arrive and he's been singing '_it's raining men'_ for the pass 15 minutes.'

Just then, we arrived at the room door and were greeted by Lee's dancing 'behind'.

'Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me, Don't yah…' he stopped when he turned around and saw Naruto and I standing in the doorway. _I wonder if he saw the eyes we were giving him? Weirdo._

'Naruto, you're here too!' he shouted, removing his headphones.

'Uh… yeah.'

'Sing with me my youthful friend!'

'Uh… why me?'

'Cause Sasuke's no fun.' He said pouting his lips.

'I think I might pass this one Lee.'

'Okay, but it's your lost though.'' He said walking over to his stuff.

_Our lost! Riiiteee._

I glared at Naruto. 'Why did you invite Lee again?'

He shrugged his shoulders. I should have known. _God, can you please remind me why Naruto is my friend again?_

'Umm… Naruto, what's that?'

I looked down at the stuffed basket that I just recognized in his hand. Was he always carrying that around?

'Oh this. Sakura gave it to me to wish us a happy sleepover party.'

'Oh.' I said. 'Leave that thing outside and get in here.' I said.

'I can't leave it. Sakura gave it to me!' he whined.

'And that's exactly why you need to leave it, she can't be trusted.'

'Can't … be trusted?' he asked. 'Sasuke, Sakura is our friend. You are just being paranoid!'

'She's_**your**_friend and I'm_**not**_ paranoid!

'Well. I'm not leaving it!' he shouted.

'Well. So be it. You can keep its company too!' I shouted and slammed the door in his face.

'Sasuke!' he shouted from the other side of the door. 'It's Sakura. What could she possibly do?'

**OoOoOoOoO**

_In Sakura's room_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'Great idea Sakura!' Screamed Ino.

'Yeah! They will never guess that you put a camera in that basket.' Informed Tenten. 'Not even Sasuke.'

'I don't … know you guys. It seems wrong.'

'Even if you get to see Naruto?'

'Umm….Well. hehehe.'

'Hn. That's what I thought.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

I hate to admit it, but he's right. It's just Sakura. She's just a stupid girl. What could she possibly do? I slowly opened the door.

'Okay. Get in.'

'Oh Sasuke, I know you love me!' he shouted almost prancing at me.

'Ah. Nope. I just didn't want to be stuck in here, alone, with Lee.' I explained myself.

He pouted and walked in.

Some moments later, Chouji came with Shikamaru, who mumbled a quick '_how troublesome'_ and soon fell asleep. Next it was Kiba and Shino. _Boy was I glad that they didn't bring their pets! Whew!_

'So, who are we waiting on now? I asked Naruto in the middle of a video game.

'Sasuke!' Shouted Itachi as he walked in. 'Neji is here.'

Finally! We could hurry and get this thing over with. Neji walked in from behind of Itachi and stared at the group of us.

'Call me if you need anything o.k. Sasuke.' Itachi said and with that he left the room.

After a moment of awkward silence, Neji sighed heavily.

'Ugh! What are you waiting on? Let's get this thing over with already.'

I rolled my eyes in disgust. We have been waiting for this guy for over 20 minutes and he has the guts to come in here and say something like that!

'Naruto.' I whispered. 'Remind me to kick his ass after this party.'

'Yeah. He nodded. 'And I would love to help.'

'Ok everyone!' shouted Lee. **'Let's Get This Party Started!'**

**I hope you liked this first part. If you guys want you can review and make suggestions of what you'd like to happen, because I would gladly put your idea in the story. Just press the word below. Thanx. **


	2. The worse That Could Happen

**A/n: Sorry for the late update. Also, I want to thank **Luna Calamity** and **reviewer **for my first reviews, and so quick too. I like your ideas and I will try to you use them, so thank you again. And **LyRiCo **and **Sachiel Angelo **Thank you for the review **** Please continue to read. This chapter might seem a little weird, so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**What's The Worse That Could Happen?**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

We all stared at Lee as he jumped into the air and froze in the position.

Ok then. That's just weird.

'So… does anyone here have the slightest idea of what girls do at sleepovers?' I asked while everyone was still distracted by Lee's dramatic pose in mid-air.

'Well, it is your party, you should know.' Stated Neji , who was now facing me.

'Well, let's just say that I never actually planned on having one.' I said glaring at Naruto who now had a nervous smile slapped across his face.

'Sasuke… umm…Sakura did say that there were some instructions in the basket.' He said.

'Instructions?' Neji and I asked in unison.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'It's says here, watch a movie.' Naruto read.

_Okay. This ought to be easy._ I thought to myself, walking towards my cupboard of movies.

'Wait… Sasuke, this movie.' I looked at the DVD that Naruto held in his hand.

'Jeepers Creepers 2.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'Jeepers Creepers, Sakura?' Ino asked me.

'Yeah. That movie scared the shit out of me!'

'So what exactly do you think it's gonna do for the guys?"

'I'm not sure, I was hoping it would scare the crap out of at least one of them.'

'I don't you guys….Umm do I have to watch?' Hinata asked nervously.

'Damn it! They turned the lights off!'

'I can't see anything.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Naruto, it's just a stupid movie.' Shikamaru said, yawning. I'm guessing he's planning on sleeping through the entire movie.

'You kidding me Shikamaru, I watched the first one and it was scary great and this one was gonna be even scarier.' Added Chouji between bites of BBQ chips. At Chouji's words, Naruto started to twitch. Wow Chouji. So much for helping Naruto.

As I placed the movie into the VCR, I looked over to Naruto, who started to shake more violently than before. Come to think of it, he was never a fan of scary movies.

'Well, wake me when it's over.' Shikamaru mumbled and fell asleep soon afterwards.

Poor Naruto. This movie is gonna freak him out. I should probably sit next…oh wait… what the hell am I thinking… Naruto is a guy ... he can get through this…but I should still try to… at least help him. I mean… he is my friend.

The movie started.

'Uh, Naruto can I sit here?' I asked, pointing to the empty space next to him.

'Ah... yea…sure…whatever.' he mumbled out, fear dripping off each word. I raised a brow. I really didn't get why he was so scared, I mean the movie just started and we were sitting the farthest away from the TV. So what was his problem?

'You're not scared are you?' I asked, which I soon found out was a pretty stupid question because Naruto was trembling like a wet puppy.

'Uh… no…Why'd you think that!' He practically shouted. Yep. He's scared alright.

'hahhaahah! Naruto scared of some stupid movie!' Kiba laughed and after a piercing glare from Shino, He stopped and continued to watch the movie.

I'm starting to think that Shino's glare is stronger than mine. I mean, it's dark in here and even with those glasses on it still works. Amazing. I'm gonna have to ask him about that.

About the middle of the movie, the ugly creature, jumped on a police car and pulled the driver's head off through the roof. Coo…

'Ahh! I'm going to the bathroom… berightback!' he said running towards the door and with a loud slam left the room.

'That's not the bathr….' Wait. Naruto knew I had a joined bathroom. Where the hell was he going? Well not that I care or anything.

I continued to watch the movie, besides the fact that everyone was still staring at the door where Naruto had made his hasty exit. This movie was turning out to be pretty interesting, the girl was driving over Mr. Jeepers like there was no tomorrow. Haha. And I continued to watch the movie, under the uncomfortable glares I was receiving.

'What?' I finally asked; annoyed.

They looked towards the door that Naruto had scurried through earlier. I looked back at them. Seriously? They wanted me to go and get him. Ok then, why did I have to miss the movie? Why did I have to go?

'As the host, it is your job to…'

'Shut up Neji.' I growled and pushed myself up and without another word, I left the room. You little know it all. Can he read minds?

I soon found Naruto in the living room couch, sitting next to Itachi and telling him how much he hated scary movies. And yet again I was annoyed.

'Am I interrupting something?'I asked and went to sit between the two anyway.

'Ahh…no... Not at all.' He said, shifting over a bit to make space for me.

I turned my back to him and met blue; blue nervous orbs. Hn. He probably thought I was gonna drag him back to watch the movie.

'You know, you don't have to watch that movie. It's boring anyway.'

I mentally slapped my forehead. That movie was nowhere near boring. I wanted to see the ending and I was stuck here with … Well. Naruto was my friend. I could always watch that movie some other time.

'Right.' Itachi said and got up, staring down at me with questioning eyes and left the room.

After he left, Naruto insisted that we watched a couple episodes of Sponge Bob and although I personally don't like it, I watched it anyway. After that, we went back to my room to see the cast going down the screen. Great it's over. I thought and I couldn't help but notice that Naruto seem grateful for that.

'You guys sure took your time at the bathroom.' Kiba smirked and got a slap in the head from Naruto.'Ouch!'

'There's nothing wrong with being scared my friend.' Lee said, patting Naruto's shoulder. 'I too gave out some youthful screams.'

_Youthful screams? _I twitched.

'So what did I miss?' Everyone turned around to see a yawning Shikamaru. He sure woke up right on time. Was he even sleeping? 'What's next?'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura'sP.O.V**

'Finally.' I sighed. This wasn't turning out as I thought it would. The only reason why I did this was to spy on Sasuke, but I hadn't gotten the chance, since he left the room. Damn you Naruto!

'Finally they turned on the lights.' Ino pointed out. 'What's the sense of spying if you can't see anything?'

'At least we saw the movie. Wasn't it great Hinata?'

'….'

'Hinata?'

We looked around. Hinata looked like she was going to pass out. Her face was pale, her mouth hanged and her eyes were wide open, but after a few minutes of Tenten screaming out her name and a glass of water, she was back to normal.. The movie must have been two scary for her.

'Truth or dare.' Truth or dare.' Ino chanted and I turned back and face the screen.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'How about Truth or dare!' Lee shouted.

'Can you be anymore excited?' Shikamaru asked in his usual bored voice.

'OF COURSE I CAN MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!' he shouted even higher.

'Ugh.' We all moaned.

'I GUESS THAT'S A YES THEN. LET'S PLAY THE MOST YOUTHFUL GAME EVER!'

I glared at him. Youthful. I really rather to die than I hear that word again. Youthful this. Youthful that. Is that all there is to his vocabulary. What's so damn youthful about truth or dare? No one even picks truth. I hate this!

'Truth or dare it is then.' Kiba said. 'I have some kicking dares for you all!' he smirked and received agreeing nods from Chouji and Naruto. I don't' like where this is going at all.

I looked around. There is no way this could lead to anything good. There was a mischievous idiot, a blonde idiot, a greedy idiot and an overly excited moron. This is going to be a problem.

'Are you okay with this Shino?' Kiba asked and received a nod of the head.

'Okay then, let's get this thing over with.' Neji added.

Well. Neji is calm, so I guess there's nothing to worry about. I mean, there were four sensible people here, what's the worse that could happen?

**OoOoOoOoO**

'MY TURN!' shouted Lee. 'Sasuke, Truth or dare?'

Why do they bother to ask this question?

'Dare.'

He smirked and that's when I noticed that smirking definitely didn't fit Lee. It added to his already creepy face.

'I dare you to… sniff Itachi's underwear!'

Everyone laughed out at that, except for Shino, who rarely did such things and Neji who raised a curious eyebrow at Lee.

My eyes twitched at the ending. Did he just say sniff Itachi's underwear? What are the chances of me actually doing that? I mean… there was so much at risk here! _My pride._ There is absolutely no way I'm doing that!

'You're crazy right.'

'He's not.' Laughed Kiba. 'And if you don't do the dare, you'll be tutoring Lee with his science for the rest of the year.'

Tutoring? With Lee? I can just imagine.

_Sasuke, our youthful hearts consist of four youthful chambers that pump blood all around our young bodies to enable us youths to stay alive!_

_Yes Lee_

_I'm Right! Let's go take a youthful walk together then!_

My eyes twitched more violently at the thought. I wouldn't' last a minute with Lee. I would die from hearing the word youthful being used over and over. Why me?

'He likes to study really early in the morning.' Neji smirked 'He says that's when the brain is most alert.'

Way to add insult to injury Neji. I thought. I got up and walked over to the joined door to Itachi's room.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'No way!' Ino screamed.

'Sasuke don't sniff his underwear!' I shouted while violently shaking the television.

'Sakura honey. What are you girls watching up there?'

'Nothing! Sorry Mom!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'And where are you heading to?' Kiba asked .

'To Itachi's room…for an underpants.' I managed top say.

'I meant the one he's wearing.'

'Ok. I'm pretty sure I was just hearing things now.'

'Wh…What did you say?' I asked nervously.

'Sniff the underpants he's wearing now.' He repeated like duh, as if he was telling me to do the most normal thing in the world.

Chouji almost choked on his chips, I'm pretty sure Shino was getting red in the face, Kiba, Sikamaru and Naruto were laughing like crack heads and Neji…oh Neji was looked rather amused by all this. He seemed more interested in this than he was in the movie.

'Itachi!'

'Naruto, what the hell are you doing!' I shouted.

'Calling Itachi.' He said like Duh!' Uchihas don't back out of anything right?'

'Uhhh..I don't think I can…' I mumbled.

'Sasuke, you called?' Itachi asked standing at the door.

'Come on Sasuke.' Chouji said. And for the first time he looked interested in something else but chips. 'It's not like anyone else is here to see, we won't tell.'

I thought about that. Shikamaru was way too lazy to repeat stuff. Shino hardly talks much. Chouji and Lee seem, like they could be trusted, despite Lee's loud mouth, Naruto would never dare to tell anyone and after I finish threatening Kiba on how quick I could end his life, I doubt he would tell… but Neji… He wasn't the least bit threatened by me and we weren't exactly friends and he was wearing a very broad smirk on his face right now.

'I… don't…know...'

'Okay then, MY NEW SCIENCE TUTOR!' he shouted.

'Hell no!'I shouted back

'Then what are you waiting far?' Neji asked. I swear he's enjoying himself.

'Uh…Itachi…'

' Yes Sasuke?'

'Umm..can I …sniffyourunderpants?' the last part came out fast and jumbled.

'What?'

'He wants to sniff your underwear.' Said Shikamaru, slightly amused.

'Ah…Umm.'

'It's a dare!'I shouted 'so don't think anything.'

'Ok then, I guess.'

Why the hell did he agree to this? What kind of older brother is he? Itachi slowly pulled his pants down and I immediately went red in the face as I slowly went to my knees. The thought of closing my eyes popped up, but I quickly dismissed it because of the growing 'what-ifs' in my head.

What if my face touches his… Shit!Shit!SHIT!

I quickly sniffed at his side and jumped up away from him. That has been the most embarrassing moment of my life. This, by far, beats that time when Naruto and I accidentally kissed in class. They all started to laugh even Shino, which was pretty creepy. Itachi laughed and I heard a very pleased chuckle from Neji.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura'sP.O.V**

'Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah.' My entire body twitched as I struggled for words. I looked over to Ino, she wasn't half as surprised as I was, but her face was burning red.

'Hahaha I can't believe he just did that!' Tenten laughed.

Why was she laughing? Did she not see the seriousness of this situation?

'Why are you laughing?'Ino asked, since I hadn't fully recovered from the trauma.

'Sasuke just sniffed his brother's underwear.'

'And?'

'It's funny.' She said. 'Some girls would kill to see that.'

'We are not showing this to anyone. Got that!' I shouted after my miraculous recovery.

'Easy Sakura, I was just saying.' Tenten raised her hand in defeat and we all turned back to watch the screen.

'Why do they have to do such embarrassing things?' I heard Hinata mumbled then retreated to the bathroom.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Itachi drew his pants up.

'Thank you Itachi.' Lee said.

'I'm glad I could help' he smiled. 'If you need anything else just call.' And with that he left.

'Don't you dare tell anyone about this!' I warned and sat down.

'So how was it Sasuke?' asked Lee and no sooner was the words out of his mouth, they started to laugh; again. Weirdo. I glared at Lee. I glared at them. I swear he's going to regret this! Just you wait Lee. I'll show you **Youthful!**

**How was it? Sorry for the weird stuff. What will Sasuke do? Read and review : )**


	3. Sasuke's Revenge

**A/n: I'm really sorry for the late update. Forgive me. I really want to thank my friend ****Tanni8kya. ****if it wasn't for her and her ideas… this chapter would have never been up for now. So…Thank You Tanni and you guys should all go and thank her too. Lol. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Sasuke's Revenge**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

After the annoying laughter continued, I started to get really, _really _annoyed. Seriously, it wasn't that funny.

'Umm guys, I think we can…..'

'Hahahaa!'

'Guys!'

'Pftt!'

'NEXT ALREADY!'

They all stopped snickering and stared at me.

'Hmm… Sasuke's right, we should proceed.' Said Neji , who quickly lost all sign of amusement in a second.

'Thank you.' _Gosh man, it took them long enough!_

'Okay then…Naruto truth or dare?' Kiba asked.

'Dare.'

'…'

'Dare.'

'…'

'I SAID DARE DAMN IT!'

'Damn you… I heard it the first time, I'm just thinking of the dare idiot…. Why can't you keep your ass quite like Shino over there….Or better yet.…? I dare you to act like Sasuke until the end of the game!'

'What?' Naruto and I shouted.

'That's stupid.' I added. 'He can't act like me even if his life depended on it.'

'Can't I get a better dare Kiba?'

'No. And if you don't do this dare I'll never treat you to ramen ever again.' Kiba warned.

'Tsh…. I got my own money Kiba.'

'Really now…' Kiba said, revealing Gama-chan from behind him.

'Wait…How… the hell did you…?'

'I have my ways.' Kiba smirked. 'So…It's a dare then.'

'YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK…YOU ASS…!'

'Ah uh uh uh uh….' Kiba chimed while moving his pointer finger from side to side. 'Sasuke doesn't randomly shout and call people pricks and assholes now… does he?'

'Hn.' Naruto mumbled.

'Good. That's more like it.' He smirked.

'I'd be a better Sasuke anyway.'

'Really now?' I asked. A better me? Right… Like that stupid blonde head of hair and those ridiculously bright blue eyes are doing me any justice.

'Yeah. I'm gonna be a better you whether you like it or not Teme!'

'Tsh… the most you'll do is make me look bad.'

'Hey you….!'

'Umm Sasuke, give Naruto a suit of your clothes would yah!' Kiba asked, interrupting Naruto's rant.

'Wait… Why?'

'If he's gonna act like you, he might as well look like you too.' Lee commented and received agreeing nods from Neji and Shino.

_Tsh… Like he'll be able to pull it off._

Naruto soon went away and returned moments later in a dark, navy blue shirt and white shorts and… Umm…Wait... What the fuck?

**OoOoOoOoO**

In Sakura's room.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'What the hell?' shouted Ino, Tenten and I in perfect unison.

'SAKURA!' mom called from downstairs.

'Sorry mom!'

'What the…. Where the hell did that come from?' I asked in disbelief as I looked at the screen before us.

'I didn't put it in there.' Admitted Ino.

'Don't look at me.' Tenten answered.

We all looked around to meet the red faced Hyuga.

'Hinata?'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Umm…' Everyone stared at Naruto in silence.

'So… Naruto… do you mind explaining the _black eyes?'___

'Contacts.'

But if you think the eyes were the problem, check this.

'So... Where the hell did you get black hair from! Is that a wig?'

'Yep. It looks just like yours doesn't it, the duck ass and everything?'

'My hair does _NOT_ look like a duck's butt and I don't own a wig … So where the hell did that come from?' I asked.

'The basket.' Was his simple reply.

Everyone went silent.

_We seriously need to check that thing out._

Naruto sat down, with everyone eyes stilled glued to him.

'Wow Naruto, if you didn't have tanned skin, you might have pulled it off.' Commented Chouji.

'Yeah. I know.' He smiled, while fixing his hair.

'Naruto… Sasuke cannot smile!' Kiba reminded and no sooner was the smile off his face.

'Ok! I wanna _go next please!' _Lee begged. 'This is getting very interesting.'

Hn. This was a chance I couldn't miss.

'Truth or dare Lee?' I asked innocently.

'DARE! DARE!'

'You sure?' I asked.

'I'm POSITIVE!' he shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

'Ok then. I… Dare you… to let me… Shave your eyebrows.' I finished with a smirk.

The room got extremely quite as Lee slowly brought his hands back to his side. He then closed his eyes tightly and mumbled incoherent things to himself.

'What's wrong Lee?' I teased. 'I thought you wanted to play a _**youthful **_game.'

'…..'

'Lee?' Everyone asked when he didn't reply.

'I…' Lee started sniffling. He then opened his eyes widely, revealing a stream of cartoon like tears that ran down his cheeks. 'I… Rocklee… swear in the _name of youth_, that I will _never _back down. I **will **shave my eyebrows. Do your worst Sasuke!' he shouted, still crying hysterically.

'What an idiot.' Neji said, while sitting next to me and I couldn't help but to agree with him and somewhere across from us I could see Shikamaru and Shino shaking their heads in pity.

Tsh… 'I'll be right back.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'What the hell?' I looked at the screen infront of me. 'Seriously Lee?'

'Ha-ha! Wow. I can't believe Lee agreed to that.' Ino laughed.

He looks… weird.' Tenten commented, while her eyebrows gathered in confusion.

'Yea, I kinda feel sorry for him.'

'Aww… look at the Brightside Sakura… at least you have someone who resembles you now. Haha!'

'What did you say? You little Pig!'

'I'm just saying… you both have a BIG, EMPTY, forehead now.'

'Boar!'

'Billboard!'

'You guys… umm… please calm down.'

'Wow. Look at them go.'

'Ugh!

'Ugh!

BUFF!

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Uh… umm… Lee?' Neji mumbled, as he looked at Lee's now disfigured face.

'Haha! You did it Sasuke!' Kiba laughed standing next to Neji. 'I always knew you were the devil's incarnate.'

'That's evil man…' Naruto said. 'Where'd the rest of his eyebrows go?' he asked, and then toppled over in a fit of laughter. 'HaHaHaHaHAHAHA!' he laughed, rolling on the floor.

'Hey Naruto!' Kiba shouted, pulling him to his feet. 'You're not acting very Sasuke like right now.' He scolded.

Naruto, who continued with his vulgar laughing, pushed Kiba backwards, Kiba, who tried to regain his balance, grabbed at Neji's shoulders and they both fell to the ground together.

'Hn.'

'Fuck.'

BLUP.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'**WHAT?**' I asked.

'**THE.' **Ino added.

'**FUCK!'** exclaimed Tenten.

'Seriously. What are you girls watching up there?' I heard mom asked.

'MTV Ms. Haruno!' Hinata answered. ' MTV'

**MTV?**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neji, who was always prepared for the worst, wasn't expecting this. He was now lying beneath Kiba, with eyes so wide, you'd think they'd fall out. Kiba, on the other hand, had both his hands on either side of Neji's shoulders and his chest was now one with Neji's. Hn. Kiba fell face forward into Neji and now they were on the floor, in a lip lock.

_Hn. Can this get any better?_

They stayed like that for awhile; the shock must have been too great. Everyone was now silent.

Kiba, being the first to recover from the accident, pushed himself up and slowly backed away from Neji. The said person, then slowly sat up, his face paled in amazement.

'Umm… Ne… Neji… I'm really sorry I didn't… mean to.' Kiba apologized, stuttering like hell. If he was over the phone, I would have mistaken him for Hinata.

Neji now had a dangerous gleam in his eyes, which sent Kiba into the darkest shade of red there was.

'Hn.' He mumbled and then stood, walked away and left the room with a very loud slam of the door.

Hn. For a moment there I thought he was gonna attack Kiba.

'Kiba, you got kissed by a guy too! Great! Now you can join the club.'

Kiba and I both narrowed our eyes dangerously at Naruto…. Especially Kiba.

'Naruto.' He began. '**I'm gonna kill you!**' he finished them pranced at Naruto like a wild animal. Shino and Lee then jumped in the way, trying to pacify Kiba and preventing a possible murder. I soon dragged Naruto as far away from Kiba as he could get.

'You guys.'

'….'

'**YOU GUYS CHOUJI IS CHOKING!'**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Shikamaru, who was now standing by Chouji and staring at us annoyed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Thanks Itachi!' Chouji said, after Itachi had saved him from choking on BBQ chips that got stuck at his throat. (The chip got stuck when he saw Neji and Kiba 'kissing')

'Anytime, plus I wouldn't want you dying here.' Itachi smiled.

'Yeah! That would be troublesome,' Shikamaru added, very grateful for Itachi at the moment.

'Yes. Very troublesome indeed.'

'So… How's Neji?' I asked, remembering what he said about it was my duty as a host to make sure that everyone was happy.

'He's okay… but not very happy though.' Itachi replied.

'Well, I guess that means he's perfectly fine then.' Shikamaru mumbled. He was right though. When is Neji ever happy? Never. So that must mean he's okay right?

'May I ask what happened?'

'He tripped.' I replied. At least I wasn't lying. He _did_ 'trip.'

'Okay then.' Itachi answered confused.

'Can you do me a favour and tell him to stop the moping and get the hell up here!'

Itachi left with the message and I went and tried to help the others with Kiba. As much as I enjoyed seeing Neji embarrassed, I wouldn't want him glaring me into the ground during classes. Seriously, it was better to have Neji on your side.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Okay let's wrap this game up.'

It was already late in the night and I was getting tired of truth or dare.

'But we haven't dared Neji, Kiba and Chouji as yet.' Complained Naruto.

I looked over to the mentioned kids. Neji's eyes were closed for some reason, with his arms folded at his chest. Kiba was still red, either from embarrassment or anger and Chouji…. Well he was still eating. Chips; The same chips that nearly claimed his life. I guess some people never learn.

'Umm… I think they already suffered enough.'

'Yea… No kidding.' Shikamaru replied, which had Naruto toppling over with laughter.

'Don't push it Naruto.' Kiba threatened through clenched teeth. Neji then sent a glare his way, which instantly made him stop laughing.

'Aren't you forgetting someone?' Asked Shino.

'Oh… I almost forgot.' Kiba said.

'No… you did forget. Why am I so easily forgotten? Do you guys not like me?' Shino asked sulking.

'No… that's not it … Shino.' Kiba tried to explain to his friend, but failed.

'UGH!' Shino sighed dramatically.

'If it makes you feel any better… truth or dare Shino?' Kiba asked.

'Dare.' He replied plainly in his usual monotone.

'We dare you to take off your glasses.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'Oh my God! Shino's gonna take off his glasses!' Tenten exclaimed.

'Really… I wanna see!' Ino squealed. 'Move it billboard!'

Right after you Pig!'

'Ugh!

'MOVE IT!' Tenten shouted. 'Both Of You!'

'Shhhhh! He's gonna do it now.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

He was a bit hesitant at first, but everyone was surprised when he slowly reached for his glasses. Come to think of it, we never saw Shino without his glasses .What colour was his eyes by the way? Everyone leaned in closer to see Shino's eyes. He grabbed at the frame. Shino's eye colour is…..

BOOM!

FLASH!

A thunder rolled and a lightning flashed and the room was in complete darkness.

'**WHAT THE HELL!'**

The light went out just as he removed it from his face.

'Quick! Someone get a flash light!' Naruto shouted.

'Get a Phone!'

'Where's mine?'

'I can't see anything!' shouted Kiba and just then there was a thunder and there was lightning and the room was brightly lit once more.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked back at Shino, who was still seated and his dark galsses back on his face.

_You have got to be kidding me._

**OoOoOoOoO**

'No Fair!' Naruto, Kiba and Lee whined. ' We didn't see anything!'

'At least tell us the colour of your eyes.' Chouji asked.

'They're green.'

'….'

'GREEN?'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

'What a coincident!' exclaimed Tenten.

'Yea and I was looking forward to seeing his eyes.' Ino said disappointed.

'Green eyes.' I mumbled to myself. 'He said they were green.'

'That's weird though… he looks more like a brown or black eyes type,'

'Yea. He does.'

YAWN!

'…'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'AH!'

BUFF!

CLANK!

'OUCH!'

'MMM'

'HN.'

'DAMN IT!

'LEE!

'TAKE YOUR TIME IDIOT!'

BUFF!

We were now in the middle of a very rough game of pillow fighting and Lee was slapping all of us into all the four corners of the room. Literally. This kid is just way too hyper.

'Lee… calm down.' Neji demanded.

Yeah. Man… What did you eat?' Naruto asked gasping for breath.

'Surrender Naruto!' Lee shouted and one hard hit, sent Naruto flying into a wall.

'Wow.' Neji and I looked on in amazement and then surrendered.

And even after the game was finished Naruto still remained in the position that Lee had slapped him into and it was then that I became positively sure that Naruto was indeed in a coma.

**Ok. Its finished. I thought it would never end. I really hope you like this chapter as much as I did. See what happens next time on WSAFG!****Please review and tell me what you think. : )**


	4. Not Again!

**A/n: So this is the end.*Sigh* It's so sad when you have end a story. I really enjoyed this one too. Anyway everything must come to an end. Thanks for all the reviews though, I love them! And the favourites . Thank you very,**_** very**_** much. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short… hope you like it.**

**Warning: OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Wish I did though.**

**Not Again!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Ah Ino…hmm.'

In the midde of the night Neji and I woke up to the slight mumbles of Shikamaru, who was sleeping on the ground between both of us.

'Ino…One more…Muah Muah Muahhhh….'

'Hn.' Neji smirked. ' This is unbelievable, of all the people…Shikamaru.'

'What yah think they're doing?' I asked.

'Hn. It beats me...I'm tired.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**Yawn!**

'Umm..Ino.' I mumbled. ' Why are you up so early…. And why are you so red?' I asked as I got up, rubbing my eyes. It was early in the morning so I was really expecting anyone to be up as yet. Last night we fell asleep right where we were; In front of the TV. So I was kind of creeped out when I saw Ino just staring at the screen and blushing like crazy. Did she even go to sleep last night?

_Did she saw one of the guys naked or something?_

'What's her problem?' asked Tenten, who woke up a few minutes after I did.

'I have absolutely no Idea.' I said shaking my head? 'Ino?'

'Ohhh Its nothing?' she replied dazed.

She was just staring at the screen.

'Seriously. Get a grip girl.' Tenetn shouted as she began to shake Ino's shoulders.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neji and I were the first to wake up, thanks to a certain someone. Shikamaru. So now we were going around waking the other occupants of the room. Kiba slept suprisingly close to Neji, so he was the first to be awoken, that is, after Neji had kicked his ass away from him. Shino slept with his glasses on, and i was about to remove it, when he suddenly woke up, grab my hands and squeezed them tightly, then release them as if nothing weird had happened._I seriously thought he was going to break them...Whew!_

Chouji slept with his bag of chips cuddled between his arm and his sleeping bag and Naruto, who fell asleep where Lee had slapped him into the wall, was now sprawled out on the floor like a dead animal.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Get up moron! We have to go to school!' I shouted for the fifteenth time at his ear and he didn't even flinch.

'You sure he's not dead?' asked Kiba, who was now rubbing his bruised back, which he received earlier this morning. 'Damn Neji I said it was an accident… why'd you have to go and do that…Ouch!'

'Hn. Next time there won't be an accident.'

'Yeah… yea it won't happen again…blah,blah,blah.'

'Tsh… It better not.' He warned and glanced around. 'Hey… has anyone seen Shikamaru?'

'Come to think of it...I never saw him when i woke up this morning.' I mumbled looking around.

'…'

**Silence.**

'Umm… guys… I think I found him.' Kiba said pointing and we all turned and looked towards the direction. And there we saw Shikamaru… and guess where he was?

**OoOoOoOoO**

'**MY BED!'** I shouted.** 'YOU SLEPT IN**_** MY **_**BED!' **I shouted at the bored face kid, who looked at me in utter annoyance.

'Yea.' He answered plainly. 'You didn't, so I did. Why should we all break our backs?' he asked stretching,

Ug!...Shikamaru…. I…!'

'Calm down Sasuke, it's just a bed!' Itachi said, holding me back from attacking the lazy boy.

'Just a bed!'

_It's mine._ I thought. _My precious bed… mine and mine alone!'_

'I thought everyone had to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor and you said since I was the host I had to…Neji!'

'What? Don't look at me, I didn't tell you that.'

'Ugh!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'I think the breakfast was good.' Chouji said, while we were seated in the van, ready to go to school.

'Of course you would say that.' Shikamaru sighed. 'You think every food is good.'

'Thank you anyway…' Itachi said chuckling. 'Did everyone enjoy themselves?'

'Yeah!' shouted Lee, Kiba and Chouji and Itachi received a nod from Shino, Shikamaru and me.

'No.'

Everyone turned to face Neji.

'Was it because you tripped last night… I'm sure it wasn't all that bad.' Itachi said, trying to cheer up Neji. Hn. If only he knew that that was, in all ways, _impossible._

'Tripped…tsh…' he hissed and got red in the face.

'It was an accident… Gosh man, get over yourself!' Kiba shouted and folded his arms at his chest and turned away. 'It's not… like I wanted to or anything...' he mumbled under his breath.

'I certainly didn't.' Neji argued back.

'Both of you… stop you're giving me a headache.' Shikamaru complained.

'Tsh…'

'Hn.'

'Thank you.' He replied sarcastically.

'Ok then… so is everyone here?' Itachi asked.

'Yeah.' I answered.

'Then what are waiting for.' He said as he began to move off. 'Let's go!'

'ME! WAIT UP! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! STOP!...ITACHI!'

Oh .Naruto.

I forgot to wake up Naruto. He was now running down the driveway to meet the car. Itachi stopped and he got in.

'…'

'Why the hell didn't you wake me up Sasuke?'

'I tried…Like fifteen times.'

'Well…Next time, try harder Teme!'

'Hn. Dobe.'

'Bastard!'

'Idiot!'

'Jack!'

'Ass!'

'Ugh! Please spare us!' Kiba cried, out covering his ears.

'Boys!' Shouted Itachi.

'Shut…Tsh… why bother?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura'sP.O.V**

'Ok girls… there they are.' I started. 'Remember… we have no idea of what happened at the sleepover.'

'Yes.'

'And we won't show anyone… okay.'

'Question.' Tenten said raising her hand.

'Yes.'

'Why did you record it then?'

'Uh… no reason.' I mumbled.

'Oh… so you're gonna watch it again sometimes?' Ino asked.

'No.'

'So can I have it then?'

'No!'

'Why not?' Tenten and Ino asked in unison.

'You just can't!'

'Ugh!

'Billboard!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

We all got to class in one piece_. Thank God._

We were waiting for the teacher to come, when a familiar group of girls walked over to us.

'So…How was your sleepover guys?' Sakura asked.

'Yeah. Especially that part when you sniffed your brother's under…mph…'

'What did she say?' I asked, staring at Tenten, who was now being choked to death by Sakura.

'Oh nothing…. Nothing at all!' she shouted.

'Hi Sakura my beloved!' Lee said, almost prancing at her, but failed when she punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

'Yeah… Hi Lee.'

Wow. Talk about weird. They didn't even gasp at Lee's pasted on eyebrows. (Who_ knew that wig would come in handy)_

'Oh…Hi Shikamaru.' Ino said shyly.

'Oh… Hi Ino…I guess.' Shikamaru replied and the girl instantly went red in the face. 'Ok…'

'Can I talk to you for a sec ?' Ino asked and she didn't even give him a chance to answer before she started pulling him away from the group.

'Ok then…' Tenten replied, as she removed her eyes from the retreating blonde and turned to face Sakura.

'Anyway…I bet you guys suck at sleepovers.'

'Nah uh… you should have been there Sakura!' Naruto argued.

'Tsh… You have no idea.' She replied rolling her eyes.

'Anyway…I'm gonna have a dance party and I was wondering if….'

'I bet us guys could have the best dance party ever!'

_Us? When did it become us? Why did this seem so familiar_**?**

'NARUTO… THIS ISN'T A BET!' Sakura shouted, but was ignored by the loud blonde.

'So it's a bet then.' Naruto smirked.

'No. It's not a bet.' She answered aggravated.

'Yes, it is.' He replied.

'No. It isn't!'

'Yes. It is.'

'No. It isn't!'

'No it isn't!

'Yes, it is!' Shouted Sakura on the top of her lungs. The class got quite and stared at her.

'See. So it was a bet.' Naruto said which annoyed Sakura even more.

'YOU KNOW WHAT! I GIVE UP! IT IS A BET. GO AND HAVE YOUR STUPID DANCE PARTY!' Sakura shouted and stormed out of the class, leaving Tenten and a quite Hinata behind.

'So it's a bet then?' The braver of the two asked.

'Hell yeah!' Naruto answered.

'Oh good then.' she answered walking away, pulling Hinata close behind her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

'Umm… Tenten?' Hinata started. 'What's going on?'

'Hinata… party at my house and all are invited.'

'Ok then… I guess.'

'One more thing.'

'Yes…Tenten?'

'Can you get me one of those baskets?' I asked. _Camera included. Hehehee._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto then turned to me, who was quietly wishing he was dead right about now. He had a ridiculous grin on his face.

'There is no fucking way I'm having a dance party!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Tsh…I can't believe I'm having a damn dance party!'

'Thanks Itachi!'

'Anytime Naruto, anytime.'

**The end. Hoped you all like it. Bye Bye! : )**


End file.
